


Christmas Cultures Around the Universe

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Silly, Turkey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some cultures that Amy just cannot understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cultures Around the Universe

" _No_." Amy said in complete disbelief.

" _Yes_." The Doctor smiled, circling her. "Just because it's different from _your_ culture doesn't mean that it's not Christmas."

Amy glanced back and forth from the Doctor to the sight they were debating over. "But, but they are worshipping the Christmas turkey. Literally fanning it and dancing around it. _Before_ they kill it and eat it…"

The Doctor nodded eagerly. "Oh yes," he pumped his fist in the air, "Giving Melvin his one last hurrah as it were."

"Melvin?" She asked.

"The turkey. His name is Melvin. Lovely chap. Great sense of humour. You should meet him before---"

Amy held up her hands in protest. "No, no. Please don't go there." She held her stomach and made a face. "I think I've been put off turkey for a while…"

The Doctor suggested brightly, "Then do you want to meet the Christmas Ham? _Very_ nice gentle--" 

Amy suppressed a gag. "We're leaving. _Now_ ," she yelled as she began to run back to the TARDIS.

"But we haven't--!" The Doctor hung his head and sighed. He turned back to Melvin, did a quick jazz tap routine before bowing and chased after his companion.


End file.
